


Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Kangaskhan Kid Gaiden

by FoxBluereaver



Series: Pokémon Reset Bloodlines [55]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBluereaver/pseuds/FoxBluereaver
Summary: Spin-off of Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. Tommy Marshall, son of an influential and rich Kantonian family, is a boy living his life in a gilded cage and yearning for the freedom he felt to have. When a trip on the Safari Zone goes south, Tommy suddenly finds himself with much more than he bargained for. Written by Viroro-kun. Knowledge of the main story is reccomended, but not essential.





	Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Kangaskhan Kid Gaiden

The Tauros ran alongside his herd, while Venomoth flew overhead. They weren't quite racing: they were just moving on, freely. A swarm of Scyther followed them as well, all while many rare Pokémon surrounded them as the lush vegetation unfolded around them.

The Pokémon were all in front of a bunch of Pinsir now. They probably angered them, stepped on their territory. The Tauros weren't going to stop, however. They were proud and free, and nobody could tell them where to go and what to do.

The two groups of Pokémon stared each other down. Battle was imminent. And then-

"Tommy?"

Tommy yelped, shielding himself with the book. Slowly, he lowered it and peeked over, seeing his mother at the door. She sighed, coming close to his bed and grabbing the book away before staring down at her son, still wearing his pajamas.

"Why aren't you dressed?" She shook her head, sighing. "The guests are already coming. This is an important day for your father, you know that."

"I know, I am sorry." Tommy looked down.

His mother rubbed her forehead before placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Come on, you know it's important. Just behave well, and it will be okay."

She smiled, hugging him. "I know it's hard, but you are my little boy. I know you can do it."

Tommy nodded, hugging her back.

Together they went to the large wardrobe on the side of Tommy's fancy and way-too-big room. Tommy changed from his pajamas to the clothes his mother gave him, while she tried to rein his hair in.

Once done, Tommy looked at himself in the mirror. His spiky blue hair was combed as much as possible into a neat bowl cut which would've lasted a couple of hours at worst, and he was trying to move in the stiff jacket and pants as his mother put the tie in place.

She beamed as she was done, placing her hands on Tommy's shoulder. "You look great!"

Tommy smiled uncertainly, still looking at the bored nine-year-old on the other side of the mirror.

"They are waiting for us, come on."

Tommy nodded, and they went down several flight of stairs towards the dining room, passing through too many halls that were at once too large and too small. Tommy sighed, keeping his chin up and his eyes ahead.

Mother and son entered the dining room, with at least a dozen people sitting on the large table under the big and expensive crystal chandelier. They were talking with each other and had already started eating, and didn't notice their arrival until the short, portly man at the head of the table did.

"Here you are!" Tommy's father waved at them, patting the empty chairs at his sides. "Come, sit here."

Tommy and his mother sat. The man closest to the boy offered him a hand. "So, you are Mr. Marshall's son? Nice to know you."

He nodded, smiled, and shook his hand with little conviction. He kept the same expression until he was sure the man's attention was elsewhere, spying on the rest of the table. They were all business partners of his father, big people in their field of work, and whom they couldn't afford to anger.

His mom and dad were always busy with them after all, and never had time to be with him. He had to make a good impression.

Tommy turned his head down, thinking back to his book. He knew how the story went on.

Neither the Pinsir nor the Tauros fought each other. Another Pokémon stepped in to stop them: a Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokémon. She couldn't afford their fight to disrupt their home and cause problems to Pokémon, and she suggested a better way to settle their territorial matters: a race, with the winner taking the loser's territory. Both horde and swarm agreed, and they ran freely. They had so much fun during the race that they forgot why they raced at all.

Because for wild Pokémon, that didn't matter as much as for humans. They just lived their lives, minding their own business, in complete freedom, and their parents were always there for them.

Tommy frowned, grabbing a piece of salad with his hands and munching on it, pretending to be a baby Kangaskhan taking his first steps to find food.

Except there was no Kangaskhan to help him out and care for him.

Noticing the guests' glances shifting towards him, Tommy stopped and grabbed a fork and knife to continue, head kept down.

Mr. Marshall frowned, casting a worried gaze at his son. Even as he returned to entertain his guests, his mind couldn't move away from Tommy.

He was feeling unhappy, and he had to do something.

* * *

 

"That was draining." Ms. Marshall sat on a chair and sighed as the last of the guests finally left the house. "Thankfully, everything went well."

"Not really." Mr. Marshall shook his head, frowning and rubbing his head.

"What do you mean?" his wife asked. She then widened her eyes. "Oh, no! It was the porridge, right? I knew I shouldn't have told the cook to try that Kalosian recipe!"

"No, no, it wasn't about the meeting." The man sighed. "It's about Tommy."

Ms. Marshall paused, passing a hand through her hair. "You noticed it too, then."

"I'm his father, of course I did." He looked up, towards the stairs to Tommy's room. "I thought he would get bored, but he seemed... sad, instead."

"What should we do?"

"Did he tell you anything?" The man sat near her.

"Not really." She sighed. "The only thing I have seen is that he likes to read that book we gave him for his seventh birthday. The one about the rarest Pokémon of the Kanto region."

"Oh, right, I remember it!" The man nodded, then scratched his head. Then, an idea clicked. "If he likes Pokémon that much, I think I have the right idea."

She tilted her head. "Really?"

"Really!" The man beamed, pointing up. "Our son will be happy again in no time!"

* * *

 

In the end, his little plan led to giving incentives to dozens of people and probably breaking more than a couple of laws, and even then he only barely got the permission he wanted and only to explore a very small area. Thank goodness his helicopter was A.I. piloted, given actual pilots willing to fly over the Safari Zone would've definitely been hard to find.

But in the end, Mr. Marshall was happy of the result: after they landed and disembarked into a clearing, he and his son were now among the first humans in years to set foot in the Kanto Safari Zone, even if it was just a fringe zone. Thankfully, Tommy didn't seem to mind the restriction given how he jumped and rushed around to see all that the reserve had to offer.

"Look, dad! That's a Doduo! And a Nidorino!" Tommy said as he pointed to each Pokémon. A lot of them seemed startled or wary of their presence, but they all returned to their routines the moment they left them behind. A few of them approached them out of curiosity, but after some initial doubts they turned out to only want to play with the newcomers, and Tommy happily obliged.

Once he was sure no dangers were lurking nearby, Mr. Marshall looked over his son as he examined several bushes filled with berries. He smiled. "Are you having fun, Tommy?"

"Yeah!" Tommy turned back to his father and nodded, stretching his arms wide and taking in all the sights. "Seeing all these Pokémon is incredible! You said they never met a human before, right?"

"Well, aside from a cranky old man that surveys the Safari Zone, yeah." Mr. Marshall chuckled as he walked closer to his son and ruffled his hair. "So, make sure to give a good impression! We're basically the ambassadors of humanity here!"

Tommy giggled back, beaming. "Alright!"

Father and son explored all that the slice of Safari Zone had to offer: Tommy smiled and giggled as he played with the Nidorino, Gloom, Chansey and other denizens of the reserve willing to come closer. Surprisingly enough, none of the Pokémon attacked them; some of them were wary or even seemingly aggressive, but that was all. Maybe they were just keeping their guard up, or maybe they understood that they meant no harm.

Mr. Marshall didn't care about that; all that mattered was Tommy's happiness. His laughs and sunny smiles were the best reward he could ask for, worth every million spent and all the meetings he had to cancel for that day.

Thus he kept his distance as Tommy played in the wilderness. He still remained vigilant of course, but for the most part, their trek turned out to be a pleasant stroll more so than a dangerous excursion - something Mr. Marshall was extremely grateful for.

As Tommy observed a bunch of Exeggcute roll away, Mr. Marshall checked the time. It was almost six o' clock, and the sun would set soon.

He glanced back at his son as he hugged one of the Exeggcute before sending it away to reach the others. He suppressed a sigh.

Putting away the watch, he walked over to Tommy and placed a hand over his shoulder. "Well, it seems our time is up."

"What? Already?" Tommy stared at his father, eyes wide in shock. Shock that quickly made way to a frown as he observed the surrounding nature. "I wanted to remain here some more. It's much more fun than at home."

The message was clear. Mr. Marshall sighed and collected his thoughts, then kneeled to Tommy's height to stare straight into his eyes.

"We can't stay here forever." He smiled and patted his son's shoulders. "But don't worry, we will find a way to have another trip in the future, I promise you that."

Silence. Mr. Marshall remained still as Tommy stared back at him. He then pouted and faced away.

"Alright." He shrugged his father away, then crossed his arms.

Mr. Marshall remained calm as he patted his son's shoulder again. "Hey, come on. If I could let you live here I would, but I need to make sure you are safe and grow up into a fine young man."

His cheerfulness dropped as he sent a wary gaze around him. "Plus, we humans can't thrive here for sure. You don't know how many dangers lurk around here."

"I know them! I've read all about them in my book!" Tommy bared his teeth as he walked away from his father, gesturing wildly as he pointed everywhere. "I know of Vileplume spores and of Dodrio's anger and-"

Something jumped out of a bush. Tommy shrieked and fell backwards, scampering behind as he stared ahead in pure terror.

The Oddish tilted its head, then walked away towards another bush.

Tommy caught his breath slowly as he clutched his chest. Mr. Marshall sighed before he approached his son.

"See? I'm not saying it to make you feel bad or anything. We humans are powerless and weak by nature, the only reason we came up on top is because we're smart. But in the wild, a way too strong and dumb Pokémon can destroy a smart human before it can do anything. It's just how things are." Mr. Marshall shook his head, then held a hand towards his son. "I know you like Pokémon and you will definitely be a marvelous trainer in the future, but for now, let's put those dreams aside, okay?"

Tommy stared at his father's hand in contempt as he continued to take shallow breaths, hands balled into fists. For a moment, Mr. Marshall feared the worst.

However, Tommy just sighed and pursed his lips as he grabbed his father's hand, eyes on the ground. "Okay."

"Good boy." Mr. Marshall held his son's hand tight as he turned back. "Now, let's return. We don't have much time left."

He walked back towards the beaten path, And Tommy followed silently at his side. Silently and eyeing the dirt with a distant gaze, specifically.

Mr. Marshall shook his head as he glanced elsewhere. He might've not been the most perceptive parent around, but he wasn't an idiot.

A better parent could've told him it was fine, that they'd come back another time, break the ice and discuss of stuff they both liked to keep his mind off the disappointment. As it was, he had no idea what to tell Tommy bar repeating his own advice once more. He grimaced and kicked the air.

Then realized that the air was strangely solid, and heard a pained squeal.

Mr. Marshall paused, a quizzical look on his face. "Hm? What was that?"

Mr. Marshall and Tommy quickly looked ahead and found a male Nidoran squirming and crying in pain. Mr. Marshall froze.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" He rushed at the Nidoran's side, then grabbed and rocked the Pokémon in his arms with an uncertain smile. "Here, little one, I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, don't cry!"

The Nidoran only cried harder. Then, a primal roar pierced the air. Mr. Marshall and Tommy jumped at once and turned to see a giant Nidoking glaring down at them.

Mr. Marshall and Tommy stood there, pale and wide-eyed. The father gulped and glanced at the still whimpering Nidoran in his arms.

"Uhm, t-this is your son I assume, right?" He placed him gently on the ground and patted it softly. "H-here, have it! We didn't mean to hurt him, I swear!"

The Nidoran rushed behind his father. He trembled and eyed the humans from his safe spot as the Nidoking kept his scowl aimed squarely on the humans.

Mr. Marshall gulped and took some slow steps backwards. "This isn't going to calm him, is it?"

"No, if you hurt the children of a Nidoking, he will make sure you pay." Tommy gulped as well while following his father.

The duo shared a glance and a nod. The only solution was clear.

They turned around and dashed away, the furious Nidoking in hot pursuit.

The road felt like a blur as the two ran away, scaring the wild Pokémon into hiding or simply grabbing their attention. Neither of them noticed, busy as they were evading the fury and Mega Horns of their pursuer.

"See? I told you nature was dangerous!" Mr. Marshall yelled, constantly looking behind him as the Nidoking recovered his distance.

Tommy gulped, terror drawn on his face as he ran through some bushes. "Where's the helicopter?"

"Right there!" Mr. Marshall said, moving the grass ahead and revealing the helicopter just a few feet away.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled. "Pilot, fly back home and never stop! Alright?"

" _Affirmative,_ " a robotic voice boomed back. The helicopter's blade rotated swiftly as everything started up.

Mr. Marshall allowed himself to smile. "Good! Let's go!"

With that, father and son took another sprint. Behind them, the Nidoking had just left the bushes himself.

Tommy and Mr. Marshall were almost there. Soon, they would be safe, and that ugly parenthesis would've just been a stain on a great journey.

Mr. Marshall smiled at himself, and didn't notice the rock ahead of his feet. He fell face-first on ground, and slowly tried to get back up.

The roars of the Nidoking only got fiercer. Turning around, Mr. Marshall saw the Pokémon mere feet away. He closed his eyes, bracing for the worst.

The sound of something flying the air. A primal scream of pain. Mr. Marshall opened his eyes in confusion, seeing a pebble lodged into the Nidoking's eye socket, and Tommy still in a tossing position. The man observed his son, tilting his head and blinking without stop.

"Tommy?"

"Let's go, dad!" Tommy grabbed his arm, sweat pouring down his face as he stared at the pained Nidoking.

Mr. Marshall didn't say anything as he got back on his feet, rushing ahead of his son towards the open entrance. He jumped first, and the helicopter flew ahead right as he entered.

Tommy was right there, almost there, about to jump-

And he didn't jump high enough.

Mr. Marshall widened his eyes as he stared at his grounded son. Down in the clearing, his son stared back.

"No!" He yelled; he inched as far as he could, frowning and outstretching his arm as much as possible. "Grab my hand, Tommy!"

Tommy tried to jump and grab it, pure terror on his face. He was quick to jump again, his own arm outstretched. Father and son's fingers brushed against one another, slipped-

But by then, the helicopter was far too high. He could see the whole clearing, the Nidoking coming towards Tommy, and Tommy's pure fear.

He panicked, then quickly glared towards the cockpit, hands clenched over the still open door. "Pilot, go back down! Right now! It's an order!"

" _Negative. The previous directive was 'Fly back home and never stop'. The dangers underneath are too high to return._ "

"My son is down there! Let me go down, right now!"

" _I am afraid it is not possible._ "

Mr. Marshall bared his teeth and almost jumped off before he looked down. Then, terror froze him in place.

He could see the traces of their rush, the rock Tommy threw, the whole clearing. But he couldn't see neither Tommy nor the Nidoking.

Mr. Marshall kept staring, hoping for his eyes to deceive him. Nothing changed.

He fell on his knees, his stare blank. "No..."

As the helicopter flew back to safety, Mr. Marshall remained there, crying over his lost son.

* * *

 

Tommy Marshall had never ran so much in his life.

He didn't know how much distance he had put between him and the Nidoking, nor how much time he had run. The only thing he knew is that for now, he was safe.

As he sat in the shadow of a large tree, the boy clutched his chest. His heart was racing, and he was breathing in and out way too fast. His legs and chest ached, and sweat poured over his face.

He spared a glance of the scenery. Aside from him, there was no Pokémon in sight. Or human, for that matter. He was completely alone, and a Nidoking wanted to get him.

Fear washed over the boy. He grabbed his knees close to his body, making himself as small as he could.

He was trapped in the Safari Zone, where no humans lived. His father was gone, and he couldn't call him or make sure he could find him. He was alone, he was weak, and had no way out.

Tommy tried to breath slower, taking in his surroundings: the sun was setting, and night would follow shortly. He couldn't stay there, but he had no idea where to go.

The boy gulped, rubbing the sweat off with his jacket. He stood and took measured steps, ears alert for every sound.

He had read all of what to do from his books. He needed to keep calm and avoid confrontation with any wild Pokémon, and play dead if things went south. Most Pokémon would give up the chase that way.

An uncertain smile made his way over his face. That plan wasn't that hard, and he could run fast. With luck and motivation, he could explore all the Safari Zone and find a way out. It wasn't so hard.

"I can do it," Tommy whispered between breaths. He steadied his posture, pumped his fists, and gazed ahead. "I will do it!"

He sprinted ahead right after, a confident grin on his face.

Too bad he missed the tree root on the way, and rolled all the way down a small hill until he crashed over another tree trunk.

Tommy let out a brief yelp as pain flared up, holding his knees. When he saw the cuts and blood, a shiver ran down the boy's spine. He quickly tried to look for a body of water or some leaves or anything to clean the injury, but a sharp roar stopped him on his tracks.

Tommy froze, then instantly glanced behind him. The rugged purple skin and the still damaged eyes were all he needed to see before he sprung up and dashed away.

He could hear the Nidoking pursuing him, his stomps loud and far too near. Tommy ran, praying to not trip or fall. He had to find a place to hide, or play dead, or something, anything.

He tried running as fast as his legs could take him. He could still hear the Nidoking behind him. His body screamed at him to stop, yet he ignored it and kept running.

Until his legs failed him, and he fell on the ground. His heart thumped against his ribcage as his eyes went back to the Nidoking, closer than ever. Sweat ran down his face as a realization sunk in.

He was done for.

Panic washed over him, his eyelids felt heavier and his vision hazier. As darkness filled his vision, he felt warm and motherly arms grab him. Before he could understand more, he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

As Tommy slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a rocky ceiling.

He spent the next few seconds in confusion before he rubbed his eyes and forced himself into a sitting position. His body felt sore all over as he rubbed his arms and looked at himself.

His jacket, shirt and trousers were cut or dirty in more than a few places. Tommy grimaced and gulped; his mother would probably not be happy to see that. If she ever saw him again, that was.

Tommy gulped down his worries as he focused on his knees. The scrapes and bruises he got were patched up as best as it could by leaves crudely fashioned into a medical gauze. He tried to touch it, only for a jolt of pain to run over his body.

The boy suppressed a hiss as the pain subsided, and he wisely choose against trying to stand. Instead he turned around himself, making sense of his surroundings.

He was inside a cave, most likely dug out by some of the local Pokémon. Maybe a Cubone or Marowak? It seemed too big to be a Dugtrio's doing, at least.

The interior was nothing special, in any case: whoever crafted the entrance seemed to have made sure to take only the space it needed. At his left, Tommy could see the cave entrance, leading to a dense patch of forest from which the orange light of dusk barely passed through. He had probably been asleep for a few minutes, if nothing else.

He took a deep breath and looked back at his leg. He attempted to move it, and the pain returned sharper than ever. Tommy stopped trying and gazed down the ground. A shiver ran down his spine, and he tried to remember what happened.

He remembered the Nidoking chasing after him again. He recalled his escape until he had no energy left and he collapsed on the ground. And then, someone coming to his rescue. After that, nothing.

Someone saved him, but who was it? Tommy frowned as he tried to remember. As he did, however, he heard some heavy stomps and turned back to the entrance. He paled.

A Kangaskhan stood there, hands inside her pouch as she stared right at Tommy. The boy winced and sat still, sweat pouring down his face. The two remained locked like that for quite a while, until Kangaskhan stepped forward, and took her hands out of her pouch. Tommy flinched and braced himself.

Several berries fell on the floor ahead of Tommy. Oran, Sitrus, Cheri, and many others the boy couldn't recognize. He blinked and tilted his head at the berry pile, then turned to the Kangaskhan's smiling face.

And then it hit him. Kangaskhan weren't bad Pokémon, they were peacemakers and helpers who only wanted to help other Pokémon. How did he forget it, after how many times he had read his book?

"Are these for me?" Tommy asked, hoping she'd understand.

The Kangaskhan nodded as she took an Oran Berry and offered it to him. Tommy smiled back and gladly took it, sinking his teeth in. Before he realized it, Tommy ate the whole pile, all under the Kangaskhan's watchful eye. Finally full, Tommy rubbed his stomach with a pleased smile on his face.

"These berries were great! Thanks!" Tommy beamed, giving the Kangaskhan the closest thing to a bow he could muster. The Pokémon giggled back.

Tommy's smile was short-lived however, as his goal wormed its way back into his thoughts. He quickly glanced back at the entrance, staring at the forest ahead, and then back to the Kangaskhan. He considered the Pokémon's quizzical glance, and Tommy sighed.

"Sorry, I need to go now." He bit his lip as he tried to stand, waves of pain washing over him once more.

Before he could stand, however, a large brown arm blocked his path. He blinked and faced Kangaskhan again, her face stern as she shook her head.

Tommy frowned. "I really can't stay, I need to find a way out and-"

Kangaskhan spoke and pointed to the exit. Tommy quirked an eyebrow as he turned back there, and understood what the Pokémon meant.

Night was just about to come, and it would've been too dangerous to go out.

Tommy didn't respond, eyes going back to his hands. Maybe he wasn't brave, but he wasn't stupid either.

He pouted and looked away. "Fine, I'm not going anywhere. Happy?"

Kangaskhan gave him a firm nod and a warm smile. She then sat close by, watching over the boy. Tommy blushed and gave Kangaskhan his back; he wasn't a little kid, he could fall asleep on his own!

As he pouted and frowned, however, a melody filled the air. A gentle, warm series of notes sung in a surprisingly angelic voice. Tommy stilled, quietly listening to the song. He had read of it in his book: Kangaskhan were famous for their lullaby, able to lead anyone into pleasant dreams. He had spent many nights wondering what it might've sounded like, and hearing the real thing was better than anything he could've thought of.

A familiar feeling washed over Tommy; memories of all the nights his mother had spent by his side, singing him lullabies to make him sleep. As the memories flooded back, Tommy closed his eyes and his expression softened.

Maybe, just for that night, he could afford to be a little kid again.

* * *

 

As the sun peered inside the cave and straight towards Tommy's face, the boy reluctantly woke up, grumbling and scratching his eyes.

For just a moment, he thought to be in his soft mattress at home, in the middle of his way-too-big room, and that a butler would come to bring him some breakfast as usual. Only as his vision settled in he remembered where he was. Disappointment colored his face as he saw the rocky floor, walls and ceiling around him, and the Kangaskhan lying asleep right at his side.

Now sitting, Tommy's heart sunk as he saw the morning light pouring out of the entrance. A whole night had passed, and his parents didn't know where he was. They probably didn't even know he was alive.

The boy felt a knot in his stomach, and tried to gulp it down. He had already wasted too much time, and he couldn't wait any longer.

After a silent 'thank you' to the Kangaskhan, Tommy forced himself on his legs and felt a sharp jolt of pain run through his body. Tommy bit his lip and kept a hand on the cave wall for assistance, ignoring the pain as he walked towards the exit.

He hadn't even made it halfway through before he heard steps coming ahead, and the light of the exit dimming down. Tommy froze and looked ahead, seeing a large figure standing outside the cave, blocking the sun.

The figure stepped in, revealing itself to be another Kangaskhan, one that was glaring straight at him. Inside her pouch, a baby Kangaskhan did the same.

Startled, Tommy gulped and stepped back. The Kangaskhan stomped towards him, her expression never changing. Tommy fell on his back and kept trying to escape her, but the Pokémon proved faster as she reached mere inches from the boy's face.

She studied his form as the kid sweated. Then, she huffed and raised a hand. Tommy squinted and readied himself for the hit. A guttural growl, however, interrupted the newcomer.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, blinking and seeing the new Kangaskhan turned to the side, listening. Only after a few seconds he turned as well, and saw the Kangaskhan that cared for him talking to the other, both of them turning towards Tommy at infrequent intervals.

The boy wondered what they were talking about. Were they saying he wasn't a threat? Or were they planning something bad? Tommy felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle, and really hoped it was the former.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, the mother Kangaskhan glared back at Tommy. The boy's heart skipped a beat.

Then she huffed and turned around with a shrug, while the kind Kangaskhan laughed at her expense. Tommy was confused, but the atmosphere growing more relaxed relieved him immensely. He sighed in relief, and then felt a pat on his back.

He looked up, seeing the first Kangaskhan speak to him and pointing at her pouch. Tommy stared at it blankly, then understood the meaning.

" _Come here._ "

Tommy cocked his head. By what he read on his books, the pouch was reserved to the children of Kangaskhan, and no one else. Being allowed to enter one meant that the Kangaskhan loved you like a son.

He turned his head down, lost in thought. Why'd she do that? Why was she being so nice to him?

He faced the pouch again, then touched his injured leg. He couldn't explore the Safari Zone right away, but he couldn't waste time either. There was only one solution.

"Alright," Tommy said as he pointed to the pouch.

The Kangaskhan beamed at him as she grabbed the boy by the chest and placed him inside the skin pocket. Tommy touched the rim, feeling the Kangaskhan's warm chest; it felt way more comfortable than he had expected. It felt... right, and that nothing would go wrong. Tommy didn't know why, but he enjoyed the feeling all the same.

The two Kangaskhan talked with each other again. And then, they both left the cave with their children in tow.

* * *

 

Without Pokémon to play with and no predators chasing after him, Tommy finally had the chance to truly enjoy the sight of the Safari Zone. And as he did, he was left speechless.

It was way different than reading a book or hearing stories: there were only Pokémon and nature as far as the eye could see, with each species going through their lives completely undisturbed. A herd of Tauros raced freely as a swarm of Venomoth fluttered around, a troop of Pansage, Panpour and Pansear climbed trees to gather berries, and several Farfretch'd fought each other, leek against leek, with one holding three leeks at once having the upper hand. They, and many other species Tommy had never seen passed by, all between grass, lakes and trees more beautiful than any paintings his father ever owned.

He kept observing the natural spectacle ahead of him from the safety of Kangaskhan's pouch, until dread crawled over his skin and he stared around with much more focus. He couldn't forget what he needed to do, after all.

He looked everywhere for some way out, only to find none; trees lined up the horizon neatly as the local Pokémon ran in and out of view, but there were no fences or houses to be found. No signs of human civilization at all.

Tommy felt the knot in his stomach again. He had to explore more, there must've been somewhere to go to find help and-

A big, friendly hand ruffled Tommy's hair, and all his worries melted away in an instant. He perked his head up, and saw Kangaskhan's warm smile once again.

He blinked, then noticed the berries in her hands. He stood still for a few seconds before he finally realized they were for him.

Tommy nodded and grabbed them, eating them slowly. They tasted as good as the ones of the night before, and he couldn't help but smile at the taste.

He then took in his immediate surroundings, and saw many other Kangaskhan feeding and tending to their young, talking with each other and trading berries together. Tommy gazed on, trying to understand what they were talking about and what they were doing.

As he watched, a few Kangaskhan and other Pokémon glared towards him in response. Tommy panicked and ducked inside the pouch for safety, spying from the border of it and preparing for the worst. However, a growl and a few words by his Kangaskhan turned out to be enough to quell any hostilities, and they returned to their usual routine.

Tommy looked over at the Kangaskhan, and gulped. Then, he rubbed his hair and turned away.

"Thanks," he said. The Kangaskhan giggled, and petted his head once more. Tommy giggled along, and kept observing the life in the Safari Zone for the next few hours.

And as he did so, the thought of leaving slowly lost importance in his mind.

* * *

 

The hours became days, and Tommy slowly grew more accustomed to life in the Safari Zone. The Kangaskhan kept a close eye on him, tending to his injuries, helping him bathe, providing food, a home, and ensuring his happiness as much as she could as his leg healed. She was treating him like a Kangaskhan kid, and he didn't really dislike it.

In the meantime, his leg hurt less and less each day. He could easily walk on his own now, and in around one week he would've probably been fully healed. Afterwards, he would've had nothing to shackle him there.

And yet, it didn't feel right. Not because he didn't want to return home, far from it; after all the time spent around Pokémon, with Kangaskhan sticking by his side and constantly protecting him, Tommy didn't like the idea of just leaving without doing anything for them. But what he could do, exactly? He was just a small, scared kid after all.

Tommy shook his head, trying to keep those bad thoughts at bay. He grabbed the edge of Kangaskhan's pouch and looked ahead: his Kangaskhan and a few others were now settling a discussion between the three-leeked Farfretch'd and a Tauros: the former had just defeated all twenty-nine members of the latter while they were eating, and the leader really wanted to teach him a Stomp-flavored lesson.

Tommy listened closely as his Kangaskhan talked the Farfetch'd down while also reprimanding the Tauros for his recklessness. He couldn't understand her speech completely, but he understood the meaning and tone she impressed in her words. She was intelligent and fair, but if she found people misbehaving or causing trouble, her first instinct was to put an end to their squabbles. She really reminded Tommy of his mother, and he wondered why she didn't have a baby of her own.

As she finished her speech, Farfetch'd and Tauros stared at each other. They tsked and faced away, with the nicest backhanded apology they could muster.

His mother shrugged and turned her attention back to Tommy, muttering under her breath as the bickering Pokémon left. Tommy snickered a bit.

And then, a roar pierced the quiet of the Safari Zone. All the Pokémon froze, and Tommy felt dread crawling under his skin. He recognized that roar all too well.

Tommy turned to the side, and his worst worries came true: a familiar, giant Nidoking emerged from the forest, his right eye was now half-closed, but his furious stare was still the same.

All the Pokémon around him bowed to the ground the moment it passed, some of them even trembling in fear. The Nidoking grinned in response.

Then, Tauros rammed into him. The Nidoking was only slightly pushed back, and the Pokémon gasped in unison. At the Nidoking's side, the Tauros was ready for another go.

Nidoking scoffed at the Normal-type. He then chuckled, crouched, and aimed straight at him. The Tauros crashed into a tree, toppling it as he fell on the hard ground, dazed. He tried to rise back up, only to fall down right after.

Tommy stared at Nidoking wide-eyed, and so did everyone else. Whoever hadn't bowed yet did so immediately, including Tommy's Kangaskhan. The Nidoking laughed again as he walked ahead, towards her.

Tommy frowned and tried to come out of the pouch, only for Kangaskhan to place a hand over his head and shoved him inside. Tommy tried to resist, but stopped immediately as he saw Nidoking staring at Kangaskhan, and speaking in what sounded like a mocking tone.

Kangaskhan said nothing, matching the Nidoking's stare. And then, she gave up and sighed, talking to everyone else. After a slight commotion, all the Pokémon around gathered their hard-earned berries in a big pile in front of Nidoking.

Tommy didn't need the translation to understand what was going on. The Nidoking was the strongest Pokémon around, and everyone had to do what he said. He was a bully, plain and simple.

Once the Nidoking saw all the berries, he grinned and took them all in his hands. He then turned around and left with a satisfied laugh.

The Pokémon kept their head down until Nidoking was gone. Once the tyrant left, the Pokémon of the Safari Zone raised their heads up and started talking with each other in subdued, worried murmurs, with more than a few angry shouts towards Kangaskhan. She just stood there and accepted it silently, eyes back to Tommy.

Tommy remained silent as well, and thought. That wasn't right; the Pokémon of the Safari Zone didn't have to bow down to an opponent like that.

What could he do about it, though? In the end, he was just a little kid with no power.

And then, he remembered.

_We humans are powerless and weak by nature, the only reason we came up on top is because we're smart._

Tommy furrowed his brow and grinned. He couldn't be a scared little kid forever, and it was time to repay the Pokémon of the Safari Zone for their kindness.

He jumped from Kangaskhan's pouch, startling her; he then looked at all the Pokémon around him, and took a deep breath.

"Please, I want to help you." He placed a hand over his chest. "But I need to learn more to do that. Can you teach me?"

The Pokémon turned to each other and muttered among themselves, trading glances at the boy. He wore the same expression throughout, even as each of the Safari Zone denizens kept studying his expression.

After a brief time spent debating, they all nodded at once. Tommy smiled back and pumped his fists.

And thus, Tommy's training began.

Tommy breathed heavily as he tried to keep the pace. Ahead of him, none of the Tauros slowed down their sprint. He rubbed off the sweat from his face, and put even more energy into his legs.

He couldn't complain; it was him that asked them to race as fast as they could. What good could he do if he was left behind so easily, after all?

As his heart thumped against his ribcage, Tommy felt his legs give up and freeze, and he fell face-first on the hard ground. He yelped in pain and tried to stand up, only to fall right after, drowning in sweat and feeling pain all over.

A pair of strong arms grabbed him right after, and Tommy didn't have to look up to know who it was. As he saw an Oran Berry hanging over his vision, Tommy turned his head up and met his Kangaskhan's worried frown.

He accepted the berry and munched it in a few bites, then grinned at her between each pant. "Don't... worry, this is... alright...!"

As he said so, he jumped off Kangaskhan's arms and tried running again, only to fall down right after. He could feel his Kangaskhan groan and move away, probably to find other berries.

It took three dozens of other falls and assorted bruises for Tommy to accept that, for as many limits he could work on, running as fast as a Tauros wasn't one of them.

* * *

 

Tommy was so impressed by the Tauros' running speed that when he heard of their plan to attack Nidoking, he really believed they wouldn't fail.

However, Nidoking was a very crafty Pokémon. He always visited the Pokémon every five days without fail, demanding the usual tribute.

Initially, he had thought some general training would've sufficed. He was alone and they were many, the odds were on their side. Then, a few visits later, he understood why none of the Pokémon had done that before.

The Tauros had decided to set up a trap for Nidoking to overwhelm him by sheer numbers. As the Nidoking gathered the berries and turned around, he found several Tauros surrounding him and stomping their feet, ready to ram in sync.

Tommy observed the battle from his Kangaskhan's pouch, in spite of Kangaskhan's attempts to keep him tucked inside. He knew how strong the Tauros were, and there was no way Nidoking could defeat them all alone.

And then, Nidoking grinned. Tommy wondered why, until half the row of Tauros suddenly fell to the ground.

The other Tauros went pale, and the Kangaskhan and other Pokémon stepped back and kept their guard up. All the downed Tauros glowed purple, the telltale sign of poisoning.

The culprits quickly revealed themselves as a horde of Nidorino and male Nidoran popped up all around, with a few Nidorina and female Nidoran too. Tommy widened his eyes, until he remembered of the Nidoran he saw long before. Was the Nidoking a parent, then?

He didn't have time to think about it as a cry rose up. Everyone turned to the leader of the Tauros herd, glaring towards Nidoking and rushing against him.

Nidoking only gave him a cursory glance, chuckled, and delivered a mighty stomp on the floor.

The ground cracked and shook, and the Tauros were all sent flying alongside the Nidoking's relatives. Even the Pokémon on the sideline almost lost balance as the Earthquake expanded.

As quick as it came the Earthquake subsided, and Nidoking laughed at the downed Pokémon. He then glanced over at the leader Tauros, barely standing. The Normal-type could only muster one last glare before falling with the others.

Nidoking laughed again, and then stared at everyone else. All the Pokémon quickly turned tail, or lowered their fighting stances. Tommy, however, could see his Kangaskhan's hand being coated into the white light of Mega Punch.

And then Nidoking stared at Kangaskhan. A long, tense, _mocking_ stare.

Kangaskhan tried to match it, only to gulp and turn away. The Mega Punch light swiftly faded.

The Nidoking laughed again, and with a single stare got all his relatives to get up and leave.

Tommy bared his teeth as he saw Nidoking and his cronies walk away without comeuppance. He knew Nidoking was strong, but he thought he was also alone.

He clenched his fists. If they really wanted to defeat him and the other Pokémon, there was going to be much work to do.

"Ow!" Tommy yelled, as he lost hold of the tree trunk and fell on his rump. The sleeve of his shirt remained stuck on a low branch, and it tore slightly as the boy forced it out, groaning in pain.

Above him, the troop of Pansage, Panpour and Pansear hung upside down from a branch, eyeing him with worry. Tommy looked at them, and forced a smile.

"Don't worry, it's nothing! I'm getting back up now!" He grinned, and then saw the tree ahead again. The grin melted away as he gulped.

It was about thrice as tall as him, and the few branches he could grab reliably were mostly at the top. Before that, he had to climb the tree trunk with very little aid. And then, he had to jump the other way; something that the troop was able to do like second nature, and that he needed to master as well to guide them.

A shiver ran down his spine as he contemplated the tall tree further. Then, his gaze shifted back down, towards his now dirty and torn shirt, and the various cuts and bruises that dotted his skin. He fixated on the ground; maybe he wasn't cut for jumping after all. Nothing said he _had_ to lead them directly after all.

Then, he clenched his fists. No, he couldn't afford to chicken out so early. He wanted to grow stronger, and trying and trying was the only way.

Tommy grabbed his shirt and discarded it on the ground. Then, he ran towards the tree trunk, leaped, and dug his nails in the hard wood. He bit his lip as he felt his hands hurt.

He gulped down the worry, focused, and placed another hand up, finding a solid grab. He did the same with the other hand, and then the previous one, up and up and up, always looking towards the tree top.

And then, he made it. He reached the tallest and hardest branch, and hung with his arms from there like the rest of the troop. He couldn't help but smile.

The monkeys gave him a bright smile of their own and several thumbs up, and then turned to a nearby tree about ten feet away. They stared at their target, swung back and forth over the branch, and at the highest point let go. The troop flew into the air, enjoyed the breeze running over their body, and grabbed the opposite branch with no problem at all.

The troop then faced Tommy again, waving at him and waiting. Tommy gulped, and almost lost his hold.

They made it look so easy. No mistakes, no hesitation- they just leaped and grabbed.

Tommy shook his head, and gauged the distance. If he were to fall, it'd hurt badly, even worse than his leg a few days before. There was no room for error.

He oscillated, taking momentum bit by bit. He focused on the other branch, on the troop smiling at him.

And then, at the highest point, he released it. As he drifted over the air, Tommy felt the wind running against his bare chest, the sensation of almost flying, and just for a second he smiled.

Then he focused again, as the branch got closer, and closer, maybe even too close. Tommy extended his arm and reached as far as he could.

And just barely, he grabbed the branch. The boy beamed, and then pulled himself over the branch, right between all the monkey Pokémon.

All around him, the troop cheered and hugged him tightly. Tommy chuckled and replied in kind.

"Thanks, guys." Tommy pumped his fists, then glanced at a slightly more distant tree with a grin. "Let's do it again!"

The troop nodded along, and off they all went.

Tommy and the troop climbed several other trees and jumped many other branches, until Tommy became just as good as them.

* * *

 

Tommy was still surprised that so many of the Pokémon had come at his Kangaskhan's request. He could see many of the usual denizens like the Tauros and the Kangaskhan, alongside other Pokémon he never saw before, like many Gible and Dwebble.

He observed each of them, and the Pokémon stared back at him. He gulped and rubbed the sweat off his face, then sat and took a deep breath, fists clenched and gaze towards the assembly.

"Alright then." He folded his arms. "If we want to defeat Nidoking, we can't just overwhelm him. That doesn't work."

He saw a Tauros bellow bitterly and turn the other way. The troop meanwhile inched a bit closer, as did other Pokémon. He gulped again, feeling his body tense.

"So, what we need is a plan." He smiled. "Each of you has a strong point. And I think I know how to improve them."

He paused while scanning everyone's reactions. A lot of the gathered Pokémon continued to follow him, but he couldn't ignore all the confused looks.

"I understand. You don't feel I can really teach you anything." Tommy looked down. He then placed his hand over his chest, sending the Pokémon a focused glance. "Maybe that's true. But that's why I'm learning. You teach me, and I teach you."

Lots of gazes, mostly uncertain ones, came his way. Tommy sighed and gulped down his worries.

"At least listen to me, then you can leave. Alright?"

A lot of nods from his audience. Tommy met his Kangaskhan's gaze among them, nodding his way. Tommy smiled, and gathered his courage.

"So, first of all." He pointed at the troop of monkey Pokémon. "All the Aipom, Mankey, Pansear, Pansage and Panpour are good climbers and fast runners. Nidoking can't do the same, and he's also kinda slow. Improving speed is key to defeat him."

The monkeys turned to each other, scanning their respecting bodies with curious looks. Tommy noticed it before turning to the Chansey group gathered at his left.

"Then, the Chansey can take many hits easily. If we train that resistence, they can try to keep him and other Pokémon busy by blocking them and tanking hits." He eyed his Kangaskhan, and pointed at her and the rest of the herd. "They can easily help with that."

The Chansey stared at the Kangaskhan with unease. After some hesitation, however, their expression relaxed. Tommy noticed it, and turned back to the rest.

"However, surrounding and blocking them would just be the beginning. We need quick Pokémon in general to keep Nidoking's attention away from the heavy hitters. I think Pokémon like Farfretch'd and Tauros can cover that easily."

Tommy paused, eyes going down. All his advice sounded pretty obvious, common sense at best. It was definitely something every Pokémon of the Safari Zone should've thought about at least once. He gulped down his worries and looked up, expecting an emptier audience.

Instead, everyone was staring at him in wait. He blinked, until he found his Kangaskhan giving him a reasurring glance.

He took a deep breath, and grinned. "And that's just the beginning. Now, I have a role planned for all of you..."

Tommy spent the rest of the afternoon going over possible trainings and strategies, as the Pokémon listened and sometimes chimed in, suggesting and correcting his plans, and trying to find a good plan together.

* * *

 

As the days slowly became weeks, Tommy started to understand what he could and couldn't do.

He could climb and jump off trees, he could dig fast, he could swim and stay underwater for a little while, but he definitely couldn't outrun a Tauros nor fly, among a few other issues that cropped up. He still needed to apologize to the Chansey for the eggs mishap, too.

That wasn't a problem, however; with each part of his training Tommy understood each inhabitant of the Safari Zone much better, he could watch their strengths and weaknesses firsthand and find ways to overcome and minimize them. However, there was one big weakness he needed to fix before anything else.

Tommy could learn new tricks and overcome many limits, sure, but one thing he really couldn't learn was how to use Pokémon moves. As such, he needed to find a way to defend himself. He was very thankful that he had read how to craft tools in his book.

Under the three-leeked Farfetch'd's watch, Tommy started cutting down a thin log with a sharp stone. It took several minutes and more than a few cuts, but in the end, he triumphantly raised his little wooden sword with a prideful look.

"Here, done!" He smiled, taking time to examine his handiwork. Maybe it was a bit rough and uneven, but it was much better than using only his fists.

He then showed it to the Farfetch'd, a hint of pride in his gaze. "How's this? Pretty neat, right?"

The Flying-type examined the sword with a critical glance. Tommy waited, trying not to tremble.

Then, the Farfetch'd nodded. Tommy sighed in relief, until he noticed the Farfetch'd rising one of his leeks. Startled, Tommy pulled up his sword in self-defense.

The clean slice of the leek was all that was needed to almost break the sword in half. Tommy stood there, blinking towards his weapon as Farfetch'd sheathed his leek.

Tommy observed the now broken sword, and pouted. A weapon like that would be no use in a fight, and he probably couldn't afford to engage in direct combat with a Pokémon, anyway.

He frowned. He needed something better, but what?

He studied the once-blade further. The broken piece was sticking horizontally, almost like a-

Tommy froze, and then beamed brighter than ever. That was it! That was the weapon he needed!

He quickly took another log, and started carving his new weapon. Farfetch'd watched over the boy's work, a brief grin forming on his face.

* * *

 

And thus, weeks later, Tommy felt almost ready. It took a lot of blood, sweat and tears, but he was now feeling readier than ever to face the Nidoking. It was becoming increasingly harder to stay put whenever Nidoking paid a visit for the regular tribute, but he knew they couldn't give away his presence yet, lest they'd ruin their plan.

Thankfully, they wouldn't have to wait much longer to be ready. Until then, training and preparing for the battle was all they could do.

Surrounded by many denizens of the Safari Zone, Tommy stood against a Tauros, his clothes long left behind and replaced by a simple skirt of leaves, armed only with a boomerang and a playful grin. He held the boomerang tightly, and gestured to Tauros to bring it.

And the Tauros complied and tapped his foot. Then he lowered his head, and rammed straight towards Tommy.

The boy remained still as the Pokémon rushed towards him, laughing at danger. He then leaped out of the way at the last moment, and the Tauros skidded to a halt, sending a blank stare towards Tommy.

"You will never get me like that! Remember, aim first, then charge!" Tommy said as he chuckled some more.

The Tauros bellowed, locked onto Tommy, and charged once more.

"Right! Like this! And keep an eye on the path, too!" Tommy shouted, then turned around and raced ahead. He had about seventeen seconds before the Tauros caught up to him, and couldn't waste any.

Sixteen. He saw what he needed on the distance.

Fourteen. He quickly changed direction and rushed there. He grinned as he heard Tauros following after him.

Nine. Once the distance was closed, Tommy jumped upward.

Five. A short climb later, Tommy stood on a large, tall tree branch, enjoying the show below.

One. He sealed the deal by blowing a raspberry.

And right before he slammed on the tree trunk, the Tauros stopped and scowled at Tommy above.

He gave the Pokémon a thumbs up. "Good job!"

Tauros wasn't impressed, and rammed on the tree over and over. Tommy could hear the wood splinter, and the roots leaving the ground.

Tommy remained calm and scanned the surrounding area. He saw another tree, just as tall as the one he stood on, at a mere fifteen feet away.

He took a deep breath, gauged the distance, and jumped off his tree just as it fell. He extended an arm and swiftly grabbed a brach of the new tree, rotating along it before landing on the branch, where he could see Tauros still headbutting the fallen tree.

He aimed his boomerang and threw it, as the Tauros ended his rampage, turning right on the boomerang's trajectory.

The Tauros screamed as the weapon hit and returned, the pain flashing in his eyes and forcing him to shake his head. As the pain disappeared, the Tauros peered his eyes open.

And found a grinning little kid leaping towards him.

Tauros got startled, even more so when Tommy dropped on his head and grabbed his horns, pulling them up. Tauros tried to rebel, jumping and running to toss Tommy away, but the kid knew exactly what to do.

He steered the horns like a wheel, and directed Tauros towards a rock. The Pokémon tried to stop, but it was too late.

Tauros' head met the rock, and he squealed in pain as he fell to the ground. He remained still, groaning in pain, until an upside down grinning kid entered his vision once more.

He remained there, and Tauros knew what to do. The Pokémon rolled his eyes and groaned, then bellowed pathetically in defeat. Tommy exploded into laughter once more.

"Heh heh heh, victory!" Tommy raised his arms, then petted the Tauros' head affectionately. "But you improved a lot! Just keep working on your aim, and nobody will defeat you!"

The pout melted away as Tauros grinned back at him. Tommy smiled and petted it one last time, glad for the progress as he jumped off his friend.

Too bad he misjudged the fall and stepped over Tauros' tail. The Tauros yelled in pain, and Tommy turned towards it, right as Tauros kicked the air.

Tommy felt sharp pain, and before he realized it he was rolling on the floor until a rock stopped him. He held his side, groaning and squirming.

As the pain subsided, he could see the rest of the nearby Pokémon gather around him, with a large brown one in particular grabbing and hugging him tight and close to herself.

Seeing his Kangaskhan's panicked face, Tommy smiled and hugged her back. "Hey, hey, don't worry. It's just a scratch, I've been through worse."

She and Tommy both looked at his chest, arms and legs, at all the bruises and scars around his young body. She hugged Tommy tighter, and stared at him with a disapproving frown. Tommy tilted his head and tried to break free from the hug, only for Kangaskhan to keep her hold firm.

Tommy blinked in confusion, then frowned as well. "I'm going to help you get rid of that Nidoking. There's no way I will back out of it now."

Kangaskhan didn't yield from her grip. She simply lowered her head, keeping her gaze down.

Tommy groaned and stared through her. "Why are you so worried now? It's not like I'm going to die or-"

He paused, and for just a second, he saw Kangaskhan pale at his words. And then, he understood. Why she cared so much for him. Why she always wanted to protect him. Why she had no Kangaskhan kid of her own.

It was just a wild guess, he could've been wrong- he _hoped_ to be wrong. But he had to ask now. Thus he gathered his courage, took a deep breath, and stared into Kangaskhan's eyes.

"You... You lost your baby, right?"

Kangaskhan didn't reply, keeping her head down. That was all Tommy needed for an answer.

He gazed at the floor too, and guessed further. "Was it due to Nidoking?"

More silence. And then, Kangaskhan allowed herself a short nod, rubbing her eyes before tears fell.

Tommy had no words. However, something far stronger than any word welled up within him.

He clenched his fists and bared his teeth, but no roar came. His face turned stoic, and the boy knew what to do.

He rose up and broke free of Kangaskhan's grip, grabbed his boomerang, and stared at his Kangaskhan. And as they traded glances, they spoke.

And then, Kangaskhan looked down. Tommy agreed, and took a deep breath.

"Let's get ready." He turned towards all the Tauros, Farfetch'd, Kangaskhan and everyone else around him. "Tonight we're going to strike. Is that okay?"

An unanimous roar rose from the assembled Pokémon, and a Machop, a Scyther, and a Pinsir stepped up, their fight-ready postures making their intentions clear.

Tommy readied his boomerang, and started sparring with them. All around them, the rest of the Safari Zone Pokémon did the same in small group. As they trained, they all shared the same thought and conviction.

Nidoking's tyranny would end that night.

* * *

 

Perched on a tree branch and hiding in the trees, Tommy studied the opponent under him.

The Nidoking was enjoying a hefty meal of stolen berries, while his offspring sat away from him, eating far smaller portions. Occasionally, some of the young Nidoran tried to approach their father, gazing at the big pile. A glare was enough to quell any intention and send them cowering in a corner.

Tommy clenched his fists tight around the branch. That Nidoking really knew how to seem even more despicable by the minute.

He focused his sight and put his anger aside, scanning the other trees in the area. Hidden behind the branches and leaves, all the monkey Pokémon awaited his signal. On the ground, everyone else did the same.

Tommy shared a tense glance with his Kangaskhan below. They rushed the finishing touches, but for the most part, their ragtag group had been ready for that battle a long time.

He rubbed the sweat off his face, and lowered his arm. Kangaskhan nodded, and eyed the monkeys. All the troop grabbed berries, aimed, and tossed them on the ground in perfect sync.

The noise caught Nidoking and his children's attention, and they all put their meals aside and stood, glancing all around them. It was then that the Pansage, Pansear and Panpour popped out of hiding and waved confidently at their enemies, while the Aipom and Mankey gestured for them to bring it.

Nidoking groaned and gestured at his children, and they charged several Sludge Bombs at once. They turned, aimed, and-

A herd of Tauros rushed out of nowhere, trampling over the Nidoran, Nidorino and Nidorina. The Pokémon squealed in pain and tried to get back up, only to find themselves surrounded by several rings of Tauros.

Nidoking frowned, but kept his calm. He readied his stomp, and smashed it on the ground.

Several Chansey dropped off from the trees, surrounding him and raising their arms. Several shields raised at once, and the Earthquake halted as soon as it started.

Nidoking paled and stepped back, and the Chansey readied their Egg Bombs. Nidoking dodged the projectiles with ease, and aimed at the Chansey, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks; the Chansey put up a good defense, but they were all knocked back.

As the Thrash ended its course, Nidoking stopped and rubbed his forehead. He groaned and stood there, until screams caught his attention. He looked ahead, and his eyes went wide.

Many, many Pokémon were attacking his children: several Tauros were circling and blocking them while monkey Pokémon tossed rocks from ahead, Timburr and Geodude raised barrages of Stone Edges to prevent anyone from escaping, Gible and Dratini bunches fired Dragon Rages towards everything, and many more contributed to the assault. All while some Kangaskhan coordinated the action and led other Pokémon on the offensive.

Nidoking frowned and readied his stomp. Then, something from above casted a shadow. He turned up, and saw several Doduo, Spearow, and several other Flying-types staring towards him, with a three-leeked Farfetch'd pointing his way.

Tommy barely suppressed a happy chuckle as the Flying-type Pokémon swarmed over Nidoking, keeping him from fighting back and making the tyrant cry in pain. He deserved every second of what he was suffering.

As the Pokémon continued, Tommy grabbed his boomerang and got ready to jump. Victory was basically theirs, and it was his moment.

He locked on Nidoking, waiting for an opening. He observed as he thrashed, tossing the Pokémon away from him, until he exposed his head.

Swift and quick, Tommy tossed his boomerang. The weapon flew at Nidoking, and the Poison-type noticed it too late.

As it scraped his eye and went back, Nidoking screamed and turned his head down, allowing Farfetch'd and his team to continue blowing Gusts his way.

Tommy jumped down in time to catch his boomerang, walking towards his opponent. As Nidoking opened his eyes again, he stared at Tommy, and growled.

"Do you remember me?" Tommy bared his teeth. "I've been stuck here because of you."

He pointed his boomerang right at Nidoking's throat. "You caused too much pain. This is the end for you."

He could see the fear in the Poison-type's eye as he readied himself.

Just one push, that was all he had to do to close everything. The loss of his father, all the torment of the Safari Zone Pokémon, Kangaskhan's baby; everything would've ended.

As he pressed it closer, however, his hands trembled. Tommy stared again at the downed Nidoking, frowned, and tried again.

And then, a cry pierced through his focus. Tommy and the Pokémon turned around to find a male Nidoran sneak out of the Tauros herd and rushing towards them, crying in pain and fear.

Tommy stared at the Nidoran, and recent memories resurfaced. Memories of running away from a monster that wanted to hurt him and his father.

He paled, and realized what he was about to do. He looked at his hands, still trembling, and turned back to Nidoking- and found him with his foot free and a huge grin.

The Earthquake came quick and powerful, and Tommy felt the ground crack under his feet. Everything was dizzy, and then he was on the floor, with everyone else in tow.

He tried to get back up, only for a hand to clench around his throat as he was grabbed and held up. Tommy felt the air escape his lungs as he looked down, seeing Nidoking with a huge grin.

The tyrant didn't wast time to point and yell at all the other Pokémon while he gloated and laughed at their expense. The meaning was clear: they had to surrender, or Tommy would die.

Tommy could only watch as the Pokémon stared at each other in uncertainty, while his Kangaskhan clenched her fists and jaw.

He bit his lip. If only he hadn't jumped down, they would've won by now.

Nidoking continued to gloat, and Tommy could feel his grip tighten around his neck. He paled, fearing the worst.

And then, a bright Sucker Punch hit Nidoking right in the chest.

Nidoking yelled in pain and crashed down, while Tommy fell on his back. He groaned, and then saw Kangaskhan smiling at him.

Tommy looked at her in confusion, and then saw Aipom, Pansage, Timburr, Farfetch'd, Tauros, Chansey...

All the Pokémon he had known rushed ahead, tackling the Nidoking down. Ramming him over, holding him back, hitting where he couldn't respond, making sure his movements were restricted...

Tommy stared amazed as the Pokémon continued to put all the strategies they had practiced to work, all at once and all on their own.

As the Pokémon continued to overwhelm him, Nidoking tried to push the maelstrom of attacks away. Punches, kicks, rays and tails came from every direction, too fast and too strong to defeat.

He shrieked with more and more intensity as he struggled less and less. The Pokémon kept hitting his weak spots before he even had a chance to counterattack.

And then, Nidoking fell on his knees. The Pokémon rampage stopped, and Nidoking felt relief. At least, until he saw a babyless Kangaskhan with a glowing Mega Punch ready.

Nidoking flew back until he cracked a rock, yelling in pain as he fell down. He tried to stand up again, only to fail. The tyrant of the Safari Zone crashed over the hard dirt with a pathetic whine, defeated.

All the Safari Zone Pokémon paused as they saw their tormentor wheezing and panting on the ground. And then, they all exploded in cheers and cries of joy at once. Nidoking could barely scowl back at them.

As the celebrations went on Tommy got back up, taking deep breaths. He could still feel his chest and throat ache, but that was far from his first concern.

For as the Pokémon slowly calmed down, many of them glared towards the downed and injured Nidoking, some of them readying their claws, paws and feet for another round. They shifted to Tommy every once in a while as they waited for his opinion.

Tommy gulped as he watched the Nidoking again, pained and on the hard ground. The same Nidoking that forced the other Pokémon to pay tribute, killed Kangaskhan's baby and who knows how many other Pokémon, and relished in every second of it. And judging by his frown, he wasn't going to repent anytime soon.

The boy's hand clenched around his boomerang. There was only one thing to do.

He frowned, and eyed his Kangaskhan. "I think you should decide what to do with him."

Kangaskhan seemed surprised at the offer, but gave him a thankful look right away. She then studied Nidoking, and her hand glowed white in Mega Punch energy.

She stood there with the Mega Punch raised, squinting her eyes at Nidoking. For just a moment, Tommy could swear to have seen fear shine in the Poison-type's eyes.

Kangaskhan squinted and readied her fist. Nidoking winced.

Wood splintered as Kangaskhan's Mega Punch cut right through the nearby tree, making it fall down right after.

As the tree fell, everyone remained silent. Nidoking more than everyone else, as Kangaskhan glared back at him. Her point was made as Nidoking tried not to shiver.

She pointed at the tyrant, and then away, far from anyone else. Her actions were clearer than a thousand words.

" _Go away and never come back._ "

The Nidoking turned to the distance, hesitating. He gave Kangaskhan, Tommy, and all the other Pokémon another furious stare. The denizens of the Safari Zone replied in kind, all ready to hit back.

And thus, Nidoking clenched his fists and scampered away, never to be seen again.

As their tormentor fleed, Tommy could see all the Pokémon around him smile and sigh in relief, with some even hugging each other or jumping in the air. He could just _feel_ the happiness taking over all his friends.

Tommy smiled as well and looked at his Kangaskhan. She seemed to be deep in thought, but after rubbing her eyes, she gave Tommy a beaming smile of her own.

The explosion of joy was interrupted by several whimpers, and the Safari Zone Pokémon turned to the source: the Nidoran, Nidorino and Nidorina that served under Nidoking, cowering and trembling as they stared towards them.

The Pokémon went silent and looked at each other, replying with half-words, accusations, shrugs and uncertainty. Before the situation could heat up, Tommy and Kangaskhan shared a nod, and they walked towards the Poison-types.

Tommy turned serious as he gazed at them. "You helped out Nidoking in bossing around everyone in the Safari Zone. As such, you should've left with him."

Some Nidoran gulped and stepped back, while the Nidorino and Nidorina bared their teeth and readied their horns. Tommy kept calm and cleared his throat.

"However, we observed you before attacking. We saw how horribly he treated you." His expression lightened up. "If you want, you can live with us. The Safari Zone is always big enough for more Pokémon."

Nidoking's children widened their eyes and kept listening.

"There's only one condition." He folded his arms. "You will have to promise to not cause trouble and help out with everyone else if needed. We will care for you if you also help out."

Tommy offered the assembled Pokémon a berry and a smile. "What do you say?"

The Nidorino and Nidorina ahead of the group traded glances, and so did every other Pokémon on their side. After a few short minutes spent debating, the Nidorino walked closer and grabbed Tommy's berry, lowering his head. Tommy petted it, and felt no poison from his horn.

Tommy chuckled and turned around, back to the part of the Safari Zone he knew best. "Let's go home, then."

* * *

 

As Tommy stared at the plain below from inside his Kangaskhan's pouch, he couldn't help but smile alongside the Pokémon.

It took a few weeks for everyone to adjust, but Nidoking's children integrated themselves pretty well in their slice of the Safari Zone: there were still a few fights and some lingering issues here and there, but for the most part, they hadn't been so at peace for a long time. Seeing some Nidorino eat berries together with a few Farfetch'd felt incredibly rewarding after all their efforts.

Tommy nodded, sharing a glance with his Kangaskhan. "Now this place is as it should be."

She nodded back, then averted her gaze. Tommy blinked, and then understood.

He had promised to help them defeat Nidoking, and for the last few weeks that had been his and the Safari Zone Pokémon's only aim. They never talked of what to do afterwards.

Tommy looked to the ground, and silence fell between them. And then, he felt a gentle hand rub his hair playfully. He perked his head up, and saw Kangaskhan give him a grim smile; while Tommy appreciated the gesture, it was clear it wasn't meant just for him.

His eyes went to the grass below again. Even in front of another loss, she could still be strong. Parents were really something else.

Tommy clenched his fists, and felt a familiar knot in his stomach. It was weird to realize that he had not seen his mother and father in months, and just how little time he spent thinking about them as he focused on Nidoking. His time with his birth family felt like another life, one he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to.

He still loved them dearly and wanted to see them again, but with how much time had passed, it was probably too late to return. Life went on for him, and probably for them too.

Tommy gulped, the knot not easing. He had absolutely no idea what to do.

As the silence hung between them, Tommy took a deep breath. Still unsure of himself, he gathered his courage and looked back at Kangaskhan.

"Hey..." Tommy gulped, rubbing his neck with unease. "Do you still miss your child?"

While Kangaskhan didn't reply, she instinctively nodded.

"I miss my parents too, my human ones." He gave a sheepish grimace. "We both have a void to fill. Maybe... we can fill it together?"

Kangaskhan blinked in confusion, until she flinched and stepped back. She steeled her gaze, confusion replaced by apprehension. Tommy stared at his feet.

"I'm not sure what to do, and I haven't seen a way out." Rubbing his shoulder, Tommy took a deep breath. And then, he smiled. "So, for the time being, I want to be your Kangaskhan kid, if that's okay."

Kangaskhan had no words to say, at least until Tommy offered her a hug. She hesitated for a good long while, two uneasy glances meeting each other.

And then she hugged him back, and nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

 

As he and his colleagues made their way towards the Safari Zone, Naps couldn't help but feel that the place was a complete nuissance.

It was already bad enough that it was an infiltration mission in a reserved area and they needed to be extra careful not to alert anyone of their presence, but on top of that the area wasn't as packed with Pokémon as advertised: there were many Pokémon, sure, but they were scattered and fast enough that they couldn't round up more than a couple at a time. Plus, aside from some nice captures like a Nidoking that stood away all on his lonesome, none of the Pokémon they found appeared to be prime Shadow Pokémon material. Who would ever use a Shadow Ralts or Dunsparce, for one?

But alas, an order was an order, and he still needed to make up for that smear to his reputation after his defeat from that Guzma guy. It was a boring job, but someone had to do it.

He sighed and faced another Peon as he moved some grass away. "How many Pokémon have we got yet?"

"About ten or so." She checked the stash of Poké Balls they were carrying, and frowned. "We will need quite a few more."

"Lovely." Naps rolled his eyes. "And I assume we won't find any other Pokémon for hours to-"

"Hey, look there."

Naps paused, and he and the other direction turned towards another Peon, a reliable one named Litnar. He pointed ahead, and the group gazed that way.

A mere few feet from them several Kangaskhan were feeding their young, and helping them was a young and healthy-looking twelve year old with messy blue hair and wearing just a skirt of leaves.

Most of the Peons blinked or tilted their head. Then, one of them spoke. "Isn't that a little kid? I thought this place was free of human contact for the most part."

"He's probably some child that ended up here and the Pokémon took him in." Naps shrugged. "There are several cases of Pokémon that raised human kids, like a girl raised by Seaking here in Kanto and an Aipom boy in Sinnoh. It's uncommon, but it happens."

The other Peon squinted his eyes, and then paled. "Wait, Naps, look at the brat's face."

Naps crooked an eyebrow, scanning the boy's features. And then he saw the weird squigglies on his cheeks. He flinched in surprise.

"All the kids Capriccio is obsessed with have weird marks, right?" Litnar asked, eyeing the boy. "Maybe we should take him too."

Naps frowned. "You think he's..."

"A lot of his confirmed kills were Bloodliners, weren't they?" Litnar folded his arms. "Maybe we can check if the Shadow Pokémon process works on them too."

Naps turned to the boy again, seeing him feed berries to some babies. He grinned.

"Good idea, Litnar." Naps stretched his hands and readied his Poké Ball. "Let's get to work."


End file.
